Inesquecivel
by Ana Julia Almeida
Summary: Um aniversário que começa ruim, mas pode se tornar inesquecivel.


**Inesquecível**

**23 de fevereiro de 1999 - 8:00 AM**

**Prédio do FBI - Washington d.c.**

Scully vem andando pelo corredor, como todos os dias, entra na sala de Mulder, e como sempre ele não está ela senta-se em sua cadeira, e o espera, Mulder acordava cedo como sempre dava a sua a corrida e só aparecia 9:00.

Mas derrepente o seu celular toca e ela atende era a sua mãe, e ela fala:

- Alô!

- Dana.

- Mamãe, como vai você e o Bill?

- Bem.

- Aconteceu algo?

- Nada, eu só queria lhe perguntar se ira fazer alguma coisa hoje a noite?

- Nada, pôr que?

- Eu vou fazer um jantar aqui em casa.

- Mamãe não precisa.

- Precisa sim, o novo padre precisa de uma recepção.

- A sim, eu acho que vou, dependendo se não arranjar trabalho.

- Está bem filha.

- Só isso?

- Há, e um Feliz Aniversario.

- Obrigado.

Scully desliga o telefone desapontada, e Mulder entra no exato instante, e fala:

- O que foi Scully?

- Nada.

- Está preocupada com algo?

- Não.

- Você chegou cedo hoje.

- Eu sempre chego cedo.

- Hum.

- Tem algum caso?

- Hum-Hum.- Fala Mulder fazendo sinal negativo com a cabeça.

**3170W. 53Rd., Annapolis, MD.**

**1:00 PM.**

Depois de uma manhã monótona Scully vai para o seu apartamento, e tira um bolo, daqueles que vendem em supermercado, coloca as velinhas, imagina um pedido e sopra, em sua cabeça havia uma confusão de pedidos, mas um prevalecia, esse era o obvio desejo de que Mulder entrasse pela porta, falando tudo o que ela queria ouvir, mais aquilo era tão impossível.

A única coisa que tinha a fazer era sentar no sofá e ler ou trabalhar, mas não havia trabalho, então ela sentou-se e começou a ler um livro, derrepente parou, fechou o livro, botou sob a mesinha de cabeceira, e olhou a sua volta e a única coisa que via era o vazio do seu organizado apartamento, e sentia todas as necessidades que qualquer mulher sentia, estava carente em sua solidão. Derrepente o telefone to- ca, ela atende:

- Scully - Fala Scully com a voz ainda fraca e fina, causada pelo choro.

- Sou eu Mulder.

- Sim Mulder, o que deseja?

- Só queria saber se está bem - Fala Mulder preocupado.

- Eu estou bem - Fala Scully com um pouco de irritação.

- Está mesmo?

- Estou.

- Tchau!

- Tchau!

Scully desliga o telefone, e volta a chorar com mais intensidade e soluçando muito, derrepente o barulho da campainha se espalha pelo barulho da casa, e Scully levanta-se do sofá, e faz uma cara de espanto logo após olhar pelo olho magico, quando abre a porta Mulder está parado em frente a porta de seu apartamento, Scully em meio

ao seu espanto sem falar nada, abre a porta e permite a sua entrada, Mulder fala:

- Scully ainda está com a mesma roupa do trabalho, vá arrumar as malas.

- Para onde vamos?

- Quero mostrar-lhe um lugar maravilhoso.

**Terras da Família Mulder - West Burn, Virgínia.**

**4:00 PM.**

Horas depois eles estavam abordo de uma carro que estava parando em frente a uma casa de campo, onde o sol mostrava o verde dos campos sem fim, um silencio enorme, e a paz sem fim, Mulder pega as malas e as carrega para a casa, ao entra Scully fica maravilhada com a simplicidade da casa, não era uma mansão mas também não era uma rancho, era uma casa boa, a sala era toda branca e organizada, e no chão entre os sofás e em frente a lareira um tapete convidativo, para sentar-se, e olhando mais a frente havia uma sala de jantar, e para o outro lado havia a cozinha, enquanto isso Mulder tinha levado as malas para os quartos.

Só eram eles dois naquele paraíso, escolhido pôr Mulder, derrepente Mulder aparece, e a leva até seu quarto, e ela reparou na preocupação de Mulder em colocar o seu quarto em frente ao dela, para ter a segurança da parceira, ela se retirou para um banho, em quanto isso parceiro cuidava de retirar o resto das coisas do carro.

Scully ao sair do banho viu que Mulder tinha ido tomar o seu banho também, notou que a sala de jantar estava de portas fechadas, ela saiu da casa e foi andando pelo campo verdejante estendeu uma toalha, e deitou-se para ver o sol se pôr, ela sentiu que alguém se aproximava, quando viu era Mulder, e ele pergunta:

- Por que veio sentar aqui?

- Para ver o sol se pôr.

- Posso deitar com você?

- Pode.

Mulder se deitou, um paralelo ao outro até que Scully apoia a sua cabeça no ombro de Mulder, e ele sentindo isso estocou o braço para ela se deitar e a abraçou, e ficaram ali sem falar nada, até que o silencio os fez dormir, quando Mulder despertou a noite já tinha caído e Scully estava em seus braços, ele sentia o seu cheiro, e o seu coração batia rápido, derrepente Scully acorda, e fala:

- Que horas são?

- Não sei. Eu deixei o meu relógio.

- Mulder, isso é um paraíso.

- E vamos poder desfrutar dele até segunda-feira.

- O Fim de semana todo?

- Todo só para descansar.

- Obrigada por isso Mulder.

- Vamos para casa.

- Está bem.

Ao chegar lá, enquanto Mulder acendia a lareira Scully foi guardar a toalha, quando ela voltou a sala estava toda iluminada apenas pela luz da lareira, Mulder fala:

- Eu tenho uma surpresa, feche os olhos.

- Eu tenho medo de suas surpresas - Fala Scully enquanto fecha os olhos.

Mulder abre a porta da sala de jantar onde a mesa estava pronta para um jantar a luz de velas, e Mulder fala:

- Surpresa!

- Mulder que lindo - Fala Scully maravilhada.

- Feliz aniversario!

- Você se lembrou - Fala Scully abraçando Mulder.

Depois do jantar Mulder e Scully estão sentados enfrente a lareira, e cada um com a sua taça de vinho, conversando:

- Mulder é a primeira vez que você faz isso para mim, e só por essa tarde eu já posso dizer que valeu a pena esperar.

- Scully, eu pensei muito em trazer você para cá, eu acho que precisávamos de umas ferias, nós falamos que somos tão amigos, que só nos conhecemos no âmbito de trabalho, e achava que era o fim de semana perfeito para nos conhecer fora dele.

- Mas eu já gosto muito do Mulder que conheço.

- Eu também, eu acho que eu não só gosto, eu a...

Scully com medo do que viria, fala:

- Eu acho que estou com sono e eu preciso dormir, boa noite Mulder.

- Boa noite Scully.

Scully foi dormir em seu quarto, no meio da noite Mulder acorda para beber água e passa pelo o quarto de Scully e ela estava dormindo plácida, ele ficou varias oras observando-a dormir, até que seguiu para o seu quarto.

**8:00 AM.**

Scully acorda e Mulder já tinha saído para fazer a sua corrida matinal, e Scully ficou preparando o café, quando ele chega o café já estava pronto ele senta-se para tomar o café, em meio ao silencio, Mulder dá um murro na mesa, Scully espantada pergunta:

- Mulder o que há?

- Nada Scully - e sai pela sala batendo a porta.

Scully o segue, e consegue se aproximar e pega em seus braços, vira-o, e pergunta com a voz mais doce:

- O que há Mulder?

- A minha cabeça está confusa Scully só isso.

- Como?

- Entre fazer duas coisas.

- O que é?

- Não sei se posso lhe dizer.

- Seja o que for faça o que acha que melhor.

Mulder sem hesitar a puxa e dá um beijo, e Scully retribui da mesma forma de modo terno e doce, e eles ficaram se beijando, e sem dizer nada, eles voltaram para a casa, ao chegar eles se sentaram para tomar café, ao terminar Mulder senta-se ao sofá e Scully lava a louça, ao terminar ela vai e senta-se no sofá entre os braços de Mulder, e fala:

- Será que as coisas vão mudar apartir de agora?

- Em parte sim.

- Mas eu estou com medo do FBI, da minha família, do nosso trabalho.

- Mas eu vou te proteger como sempre fiz.

- Obrigado.

- Eu vou colher umas verduras e frutas para nos alimentar.

- Faça isso Mulder, enquanto isso eu arrumo a casa.

- Fique bem - Mulder fala e beija Scully e sai pela porta.

Quando a noite caiu Scully e Mulder já haviam tomado banho e estavam deitados em um rede na varanda abraçados, e conversando:

- Eu já estou com saudades desse fim de semana.

- Mas ainda estamos no sábado.

- Eu não quero voltar a realidade.

- Mas nada ira mudar.

- Ira eu sei.

- Não diga isso.

- A sociedade vai nos pressionar.

- Mas não vou deixar que nada mude.

**Quartel General do FBI, Washington d.c.**

**6:00 PM.**

Skinner está sentado em sua mesa enfurecido, falando com um de seus agentes:

- Vocês estão com toda certeza que os Agentes Mulder e Scully não estão em Washington?

- Sim senhor - Fala o primeiro agente.

- Procurem eles nas cidades mais próximas do centro de Washington.

- Sim senhor - Falam todos os Agentes.

- Agente Fowley quero que você vá e procure-os também.

- Está bem senhor.

- Quero que Pendrell vá com você.

- Eu o avisarei senhor.

**Terras da Família Mulder - West Burn, Virgínia**

**9:00 PM.**

Após da longa deitada na rede lá fora, os dois estavam em frente a lareira, que entre um gole de vinho e outro aconteciam beijos doces, até que os dois adormecem no chão da sala, um abraçado ao outro.

Skinner está sentado na mesa, Scully está falando com ele, ele pergunta onde ela estava, e ela responde a verdade que estava com Mulder, ela ouve Skinner dizer a palavra Exonerada de forma lenta e pausada.

Scully acorda em um pulo, e Mulder acorda preocupado, e Scully começa a chorar, Mulder a abraça em uma tentativa de conforta-la, derrepente Scully se levanta e vai para o seu quarto e Mulder a segue, ela abre o guarda-roupa, e procura na mala e acha o seu celular, e começa a discar, e Mulder olha intrigado, ela liga para a sala do D.A. Skinner, e fala:

- Senhor, sou eu a agente Scully.

- Agente Scully onde você está.

- Na casa da minha mãe houve um problema imenso, mas eu já estou voltando.

- E o Agente Mulder?

- Está comigo, por que eu estava muito abalada e precisava que alguém me acompanhasse.

- Obrigado por me avisar agente Scully.

- Senhor nós iremos ser punidos?

- Não se foi problema foi familiar não acarretará em nada.

- Então tchau senhor!

- Tchau agente.

Ao desligar o telefone Skinner manda suspender a busca, na fazenda Scully estava conversando com um Mulder furioso, ele estava furioso, e fala:

- Por que mentiu Scully?

- Para salvar o nosso trabalho, para salvar os Arquivos X.

- Mas omitiu.

- Você queria ser exonerado?

- Não.

- Então, eu menti para o Skinner eu sei, mas eu não estou mentindo para mim, eu sei o que está acontecendo eu tenho consciência, e sei o que está se passando, e sei também quais são os riscos.

- Obrigado por existir Scully.

Scully sussurra no ouvido do Mulder - Eu te amo.

E eles se beijam e se entregam um para o outro, sem restrições. Quando amanheceu os dia, os dois abraçados na cama pareciam um só, Mulder acorda e fica admirando a face de Scully, e em seu rosto a alegria e satisfação estava estampadas, e Scully dormia um sono plácido, e em seu rosto estava um sorriso delicado e ingênuo, Mulder olhava para ela como se tivesse olhando para uma barra de ouro, Mulder levantasse e vai para o banheiro lavar o rosto, vai até a varanda e respira o ar do campo, ao entrar pega a água que fervia e faz o café, ele pega a bandeja e acomoda ela em uma mesa que havia no canto do quarto uma mesa para café, ele vai até a cama e dá um beijo delicado no rosto de Scully, ela acorda olha para ele e fala:

- Eu nunca dormir tão bem em toda a minha vida.

- Eu também.

- Obrigado.

- Pelo que?

- Por cuidar de mim, por ter carinho por mim.

- Trouxe o café.

- Foi é.

- Vamos.

Scully levanta-se e senta na mesa.

- Scully vamos embora hoje pelo final da tarde.

- Hoje?

- Hoje, não se esqueça que é domingo.

- Mas você vai comigo até minha casa nós iremos jantar juntos.

- Está bem, mas depois do café arrume as malas.

**3170W. 53Rd., Annapolis, MD**

**8:00 PM**

Scully estava na cozinha do seu apartamento preparando o jantar, derrepente o barulho de alguém batendo na porta se espalha na sala, ela vai e abre a porta, quando ver era Diana Fowley, e ela fala:

- Posso entrar?

- Entre.

- Eu vim ver se estava aqui e bem.

- Por que?

- Ordens do Skinner.

- Sente-se.

- Obrigado.

- Quer café?

- Não obrigado.

- Mulder não veio com você?

- Veio.

- Mas fui ver se ele estava no apartamento dele, mas não estava, então eu gostaria de saber se você sabe onde ele está?

Quando ela foi falar foi interrompida por Mulder que entrou só de short samba-canção na sala, e fala:

- Scully esse jantar vai demorar muito?

- Não Mulder eu já está pronto.

- Olá Agente Mulder - Fala Fowley.

- Olá!

- Eu já estou de saída obrigado pela intenção.

Depois que ela sai pela porta Scully fala para Mulder:

- Agora estamos nas mãos dela.

- Ela não nos entregará.

- Mas poderá usar isso contra nós dois.

- Deixa para lá, ela vai ser uma boa menina.

- Espero que sim.

- Vamos logo jantar - Fala Mulder beijando Scully na testa.

- Está maravilhosa a comida.

Aparece Diana Fowley sentada no carro, que está estacionado, em frente ao prédio de Scully, e ela fica olhando em direção a janela do apartamento de Scully:

- Aproveite bem, pois Mulder é meu, só meu.

- Para que tanto ódio - Fala Pendrell.

- Vamos.

O Carro sai e a luz de uma das janelas se apagam.

**FIM**

**Data: 17/11/1999**

13


End file.
